marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Winchester (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Grizzly | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'11" | Weight = 423 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Reddish-Orange | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Great height and muscle mass and Reddish-Orange skin matching the color of his hair | CharRef = | Citizenship = Australian, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Barrow Creek, Northern Territory, Australia | Creators = Rob Liefeld | First = X-Force #8 | HistoryText = Grizzly was one of the members of Cable's mercenary group originally named the Wild Pack. Because of conflicts with Silver Sable's group of the same name, they changed their name to the Six Pack instead. During a mission for the arms dealer Tolliver, the Six Pack fell apart. Years later, G. W. Bridge, another Six Pack member, asked Grizzly to join Weapon P.R.I.M.E., a group created to capture Cable. Weapon P.R.I.M.E. failed and Grizzly left the team, then teamed up with Domino. Domino joined X-Force, Cable's group, shortly afterwards and Grizzly went home to lead a quiet life. Some time later, he became a serial killer while under mind control from Genesis, Cable's son. Domino investigated the deaths and fought with Grizzly. She was forced to kill him, but promised the dying Grizzly not to tell Cable about his son's actions. Following the foundation of a mutant state in Krakoa by the hand of Charles Xavier and his allies, Grizzly resurfaced as a citizen of the nation, having been presumably reborn by the hand of The Five, a group of mutants capable of combining their powers into a process of resurrection, brought together by Xavier as part of his plans for mutant ascension. He was seen hanging around shortly after Krakoa gained sovereignty and the X-Men won their battle against Mother Mold. | Powers = Grizzly possessed various superhuman attributes as a result of genetic mutation. His massive, red-furred body gives him superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, resistance to physical injury, heightened senses, and razor edged claws. Superhuman Strength: Grizzly possessed great physical strength. At his peak, he possessed sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 75 tons. Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great mass, Grizzly could run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Grizzly's advanced musculature was much more efficient than the musculature of a normal human. His muscles generated considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he could exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood started to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Grizzly's body was much tougher and more resistant to conventional physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. He could withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful impact forces without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Grizzly's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Grizzly's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Although highly durable, Grizzly could sustain injury. If injured, however, his superior metabolism enabled him to rapidly repair damaged tissue much more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as lacerations or punctures healed fully within a matter of hours and more serious injuries, such as broken bones, could fully mend within a matter of days. However, his accelerated healing wasn't sufficiently developed to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. | Abilities = Grizzly was a formidable hand to hand combatant, typically using street fighting techniques that allowed him to make full use of his strength in combination with techniques learned from Cable. He was also a skilled marksman and familiar with a broad variety of firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grizzly_%28comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Shooting Category:Bear Form Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)